Britt Baker
|birth_place = Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |billed = Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania |trainer = Super Hentai Johnny Gargano Candice LeRae |debut = August 1, 2015 |retired = }} Britt Baker (April 23, 1991) is an American female professional wrestler. She is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW). Before signing with All Elite Wrestling, Baker spent most of her career on the independent circuit where she is known for her continued work in numerous promotions across the northeastern United States. She also made appearances in larger promotions including Ring of Honor (ROH), Impact Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Baker is a former two-time IWC Women's Champion in International Wrestling Cartel, a former one-time WC Big Top Tag Team Champion in WrestleCircus and a former one-time Remix Pro Fury Champion in Remix Pro Wrestling. She is a former MFPW Girls Champion in Monster Factory Pro Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015-present) Baker's early career started in 2015 with matches for promotions including Absolute Intense Wrestling, Empire State Wrestling, Vicious Outcast Wrestling, Monster Factory Pro Wrestling, International Wrestling Cartel and Girl Fight. RISE Wrestling (2016-2018) On November 10, 2016, Baker debuted at RISE 1: Ignite. There she won the Phoenix Of RISE Championship Tournament Qualifying Battle Royal. She advanced in the tournament's first round after eliminating Nicole Matthews. Later during the event, Baker competed in the tournament four-way match against Angel Dust, Delilah Doom and Kate Carney. During her return the following year, Baker's next title opportunity was held during on November 10, 2017 at RISE 5: Rising Sun in a six-way elimination match for the Phoenix of Rise Championship. On May 12, 2018, Baker defended the International Wrestling Cartel's Women's Championship at RISE 7.5: Steel, defeating Mercedes Martinez. On July 7, Baker wrestled at the joint-promotional event RISE 9: RISE Of The Knockouts, teaming with Impact Wrestling's Chelsea Green as team Fire And Nice. They challenged for the vacant Guardians Of RISE Championship in a four-way elimination match. By September 6 during Episode 15 of RISE Ascent, she debuted her new ring name Dr. Britt Baker DMD. She defeated local competitor Sofia Castillo. During Episode 17, Dr. Baker defeated Impact Wrestling Knockout Kiera Hogan. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016, 2018) On the July 25, 2016 episode of Monday Night RAW, Baker made her WWE debut in a singles match won by Nia Jax. In 2018, Baker returned during the second annual Mae Young Classic, winning a dark match over Tesha Price. During the August 20 taping of NXT, Baker suffered a shoulder injury in a match with Shayna Bazsler. Ring Of Honor (2016-2019) Baker first wrestled on September 16, in a dark match during the 2016 Reloaded Tour event. There she teamed with Kelly Klein & Veda Scott in defeating Faye Jackson, Mandy Leon & Mary Dobson. The following year, Baker returned on October 13, 2017 during the second show of 2017 ROH Global Wars event. There she teamed with Faye Jackson & Sumie Sakai in a dark tag match lost to Deonna Purrazzo, Jenny Rose & Mandy Leon. The following month on November 17 during the first show of the 2017 ROH Survival Of The Fittest event. There Baker once more wrestled a dark match, against Deonna Purrazzo. By the following year on October 12, 2018, Baker wrestled her first televised match at Glory By Honor XVI, teaming with Sumie Sakai in defeating Jenny Rose & Stella Grey. She returned to television during the November 3 episode of ROH, teaming with Karen Q & Kelly Klein in a tag match against Jenny Rose, Madison Rayne & Sumie Sakai. The following night, Baker returned to television during the 2018 Survival Of The Fittest event. There she competed in a No. 1 Contendership match for the Women of Honor Championship. She lost to fellow contender Madison Rayne. She returned to television the following month during the December 15 episode of ROH teaming with Madison Rayne in a tag match against the Twisted Sisterz (Holidead & Thunder Rosa). Baker returned the following year during the January 12, 2019 episode of ROH. There Baker and Madison Rayne won a rematch defeating The Twisted Sisterz. During the second night of the 2019 ROH Road To G1 Supercard Tour, Baker challenged reigning champion Kelly Klein for the ROH Women Of Honor World Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) On January 2, 2019 it was reported Baker had been signed to All Elite Wrestling. She made her in-ring debut during AEW's Double or Nothing event, winning in a four-way match against opponents Awesome Kong, Kylie Rae and Nyla Rose. Baker returned to television on October 2 during the series premiere of AEW Dynamite, where she sat in commentary during the title match between Nyla Rose and Riho determining the first AEW Women's World Champion. The following week on October 8, Baker appeared on the series premiere episode of AEW Dark, teaming with Allie in a tag match defeating Bea Priestley & Penelope Ford. The following night, Baker returned to television on the October 9 episode of AEW Dynamite, teaming with the first-ever AEW Women's Champion Riho in a tag match defeating Bea Priestley & Emi Sakura. The following week, Baker received a title match against Riho during the October 16 episode of Dynamite, losing to Riho after Baker's attempted Lockjaw submission was countered into a roll-up pin. Personal life Attended Penn State University and worked as fitness instructor. Baker was a dental student at the University of Pittsburgh School of Dental Medicine. She graduated with a Doctorate in Medical Dentistry in May 2018. Baker is currently in a relationship with a fellow professional wrestler Austin Jenkins, better known under the ring name Adam Cole. In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Rainbaker'' (Ripcord Rolling Elbow) **''Baker Buster'' (Angel Wings) **Rocker Dropper **''Lockjaw'' (Double Arm Crossface) **Last Shot *'Signature moves' **Superkick **Shining Wizard **Swinging Side Slam **Fisherman's Neckbreaker **DDT *'Entrance Music' **Iron Man/Bad Blood mashup **"Something For You by David Rolfe *'Nicknames' **''"Brittsburgh"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **Fire and Nice w/ Chelsea Green **Tag partner w/ Andrew Palace Championships and accomplishments *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' **MFPW Girls Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Women's Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #71 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Remix Pro Wrestling' **Remix Pro Fury Championship (1 time) *[[WrestleCircus|'WrestleCircus']] **WC Big Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Adam Cole *'Zelo Pro Wrestling' **Zelo Pro Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Twitter * Profile Category:1991 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster